My Job Comes First
by Hinoyo no Ryu Sakura
Summary: His blue eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. What the heck am I thinking! I'm an assassin! I'm not supposed to show emotion! I'm supposed to be killing this guy. What is it with this guy? This guy named Seto Kaiba....Alternate ending up!
1. A New assignment

I own NOTHING!!! except for Raven!!!  
  
Umi Kaiba: Wow, I luv this idea. Its sort of strange but, its cool! Mokuba: Yes weird, but cool. Umi Kaiba: Well Dis is Chapter one!!!!! **************************************************************  
  
I looked into his eyes. His warm brown eyes. His life was held in my hands. "D,Don't h,hurt me You, you Monster!" He exclaimed. I smirked. I grabbed him by his collar, pulling towards me, I pulled out a pocket knife. He let out a scream of agony. I slashed his muscular neck with the knife. Blood came flowing out of his neck like a river of doom and despair. That didn't satisfy me enough. I slashed his arms, then shoved the knife through his heart. He let out one last scream of agony. He was dead. My job completed. What is my job you ask? I am an assasin. I am payed to kill. That man was victim number six. I've murdered six people to date. I walked home. I wondered, did I get a new assignment yet? Oh how I wanted to kill. Killing. It was so pleasureable to me. I saw my house in the distance. My feet started to run. As I reached my house I pulled out my key, and saw my hands covered with blood. I better take a shower or else I'll get caught by the coppers. I sighed. I took of my shoes and threw them into a buket of water to get the blood stains off of them. I then walked to the bathroom. I stripped my body of my bloodstained clothes. I turned on the water. I stepped in the shower. The hot water pounded down on my naked body. It soothed me. The blood ran down my body. I washed every inch of my body. I needed to get all of that blood off of me. I was finally satified with my clenliness. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower then dried myself. I put on a overly tight T-shirt and my leather pants. I walked back out to my living room. I sat down on the couch, then turned on my lap top computer. I let it boot up. I relaxed and sighed. I wanted to kill, kill any one or anything. Just killing. My computer started to beep. I had a message. I opened it up. It started to play. "Raven, I have another assignment for you. I know how much you love to kill. Lets see if you can kill this guy. Click on the little blue icon to see your next victim." My boss, on the computer explained to me. I clicked on the blue icon. A info screen came up. I read the name, Kaiba, Seto. My eyes widened. What would the boss want with killing Seto Kaiba? It confused me. I read the rest of the bio. It said he was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, his only family was his brother and then a picture came up of him. He was a handsome guy. No! I'm not going to fall for a guy I'm supposed to kill! I walked off to start planning Seto Kaiba's Death. *************************************************************** Umi Kaiba: Wow, that took a while to write! Mokuba: like you said before, STRANGE!!! Umi Kaiba: Well, I like it. So people, R&R!!!! 


	2. Another job for Me

I Own NOTHING!!! except for Raven  
  
Umi Kaiba: Two chapters wow. But this  
  
story is so, My style!!! I can't stop!!  
  
Mokuba: Well it is a pretty good story.  
  
Umi Kaiba: I need to write it more!!!  
  
Mokuba: She is so weird isn't she?  
  
Umi Kaiba: Yup!  
  
Mokuba: V_V On with chapter two.  
  
**************************************  
  
" Hello Madame. So you would like to apply  
  
for a job here at Kaiba Corporation?" The  
  
old woman asked me.  
  
" Yes, I would." I replied as innocently as I  
  
could. It was hard since I wasn't innocent at  
  
all.  
  
" Well there is one open spot, for Mr. Kaiba's  
  
personal secratary." The old woman said.  
  
Perfect for me. A perfect oppertunity to kill  
  
him.  
  
" Yes I will take the job." I said.  
  
" You may start now if you would like, Mr.  
  
Kaiba has been desperate for a new secratary  
  
anyway. He has been doing it all by  
  
himself." The old woman said. " Here I will  
  
show you to his office." She stood up. God  
  
was she pompous! I followed her. She led me  
  
to the top floor. For some reason it creeped  
  
me out up there. Like something bad had  
  
happened here. The woman knocked on the  
  
door.  
  
" Who is It?" I heard someone ask.  
  
"Its Gertrude Sir. I have your new  
  
secratary." The woman said. I realizied that  
  
guy was Seto Kaiba. Too bad he was going  
  
to be dead in the near future.  
  
" Come in." He said. Gertrude opedned the  
  
door. She walked into his office. I stood  
  
there.  
  
" Come in child, he doesn't bite." Gertrude  
  
said. I walked into the office. My god, it  
  
was huge. And beautiful inside. cecdar  
  
furniture, red velvet everywhere I could see.  
  
" So this is my new secretary? " Mr. Kaiba  
  
asked.  
  
" Yes this is. Her name is Raven Tokashi.  
  
She said she would like the job very much."  
  
The pompous woman explained.  
  
" I see, well Ms. Tokashi, Have you ever  
  
been a secratary before?" Mr. Kaiba asked.  
  
" Yes, once. I enjoyed it a lot." I replied. I  
  
really was lying, I just needed this job to  
  
complete my mission of killing Mr. Kaiba.  
  
" Well I am really desperate for a secretary,  
  
so the job is yours Ms. Tokashi." He said.  
  
Perfect for me hey?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One day closer to victim seven. I love being  
  
an assasin. I actually liked being a secretary  
  
for this guy as well. Liked but not loved. I  
  
gathered my things and walked out to my car.  
  
I never realized how tall the  
  
KaibaCorporation building was. I hated  
  
heights.  
  
I shuffled through all of my keys. There, My  
  
car keys. I opened the door and sat down,  
  
then shut the door, placed the key in the  
  
ignition and , My car wouldn't start. My  
  
Freaking car wouldn't start!!! That made me  
  
really angry. I kicked the car. Stupid piece  
  
of junk. I saw Mr Kaiba walk out of the  
  
building.  
  
" Mr. Kaiba! Can You help Me? My car  
  
won't start." I yelled. He looked at me and  
  
gave a smirk.  
  
" Of course, I can't just leave an employee  
  
stuck here forever can I?" He said as he  
  
walked over to me. I couldn't belive he  
  
actually wanted to help me. After all, I did  
  
need to kill him. But he didn't know that yet  
  
now did he? I watched him play around with  
  
the stuff under the hood of my car. " There it  
  
should work now." I tried to start it again. It  
  
didn't work again.  
  
" Nope." I said. I was about to lose my very  
  
short temper.  
  
" Well then I'll call a tow truck tomrrow, and  
  
I'll give you a ride home." He said. He  
  
beckoned for his limo. I watched it pull up  
  
in front of us. He opened the door and gave a  
  
motion for me to get in. I obayed. He got in  
  
after me. He slamed the door.  
  
" So you need to tell me where you live." He  
  
said. Mr. Kaiba didn't even make eye contact  
  
with me.  
  
" At the apartment complex on 13th street." I  
  
replied. He nodded. Obviously the chuaffer  
  
heard me. How could I kill him? He was so  
  
sweet, yet ruthless and cold hearted. Oh  
  
what the heck am I thinking!? My job comes  
  
first, anyway love brings heartache. We both  
  
were silent for the rest of the ride. I saw the  
  
apartment complex. I readied myself to get  
  
out of this magnificent limo. The limo pulled  
  
up to one of the doors. I opened the door and  
  
got out.  
  
" See you tomarrow Mr. Kaiba." I muttered.  
  
he nodded and smiled, not smirked like  
  
before. I walked up to the door and walked  
  
inside.  
  
How could this be happening to me? No, My  
  
job will always come first. Love brings  
  
heartache. I needed to kill him soon  
  
******************************  
  
Umi Kaiba: Well, there you go!!!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
Umi Kaiba: Go me, Go me, Go me! I Luv  
  
this plot! I'm gonna go start the next chapter!!  
  
Mokuba: Well, she finds enjoyment out of it.  
  
Umi Kaiba: So long! R&R PLZ!!!!!!! 


	3. Oh, great, a date!

I OWN NOTHING!!! except for Raven  
  
Umi Kaiba: Hiya! and Welcome to Chapter three!!! this story is so addictive I can't stop writting it! And thankie for da reviewsie Neo()! Oh and Neo() You are so dumb you are not worthy of living you are such an idiot! (Sorry! that was my Yami calling not me! The real Umi Kaiba thinks shes an idiot, but Yami Umi Kaiba thinks every one but her is an idiot!)  
  
Mokuba: That's why you haven't been updating your other fics Huh?  
  
Umi Kaiba: Yup! I don't even know if I'm ever going to update, ok I deleted two stories.  
  
Mokuba: She's so weird isn't she?  
  
Umi Kaiba: While I'm pounding the kid, and glomping his brother, Read Chappie Three!  
  
*******begining or end of chapter  
  
~~~~~~~ begining or end of scene  
  
*******************************  
  
I woke up to my alarm clock. Darn thing. I never had to use one before my other job at KaibaCorporation. I  
  
dispised alarm clocks. I got out of my bed, put on my traditional leather pants, but I put on a pretty blue  
  
blouse instead of a skimpy tank top or a T-Shirt. I put my long black hair into a bun. I stared at myself in  
  
the mirror. I hate my face. I hate my red eyes. Just because of them everyone thinks I'm evil. But, I'm no- I  
  
mean yes I am evil. Where in the world would you get an idea like that? Me? Nice? Pft! No such thing.  
  
I ran out the door. OOOOOOOOOH Crap!!! I don't have a car!!! Mr. Kaiba gave me a ride home last night. I  
  
rushed back inside. I grabbed a thick phone book and looked up the last name Kaiba. Only one guy in here  
  
with the last name Kaiba, hope its that Kaiba, I called the number. A little boy answered the phone.  
  
" Hello, this is the Kaiba residence, Mokuba Kaiba speaking." The little boy said.  
  
" Hello, Is Seto Kaiba in? I need to ask him something." I replied.  
  
" Seto? Oh, hold on a sec, SETO!! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!!! YOU HAVE A PHONE  
  
CALL!!!" I heard the little boy scream. I smiled. That kid must be Mr. Kaiba's little brother.  
  
" Hello? Umm who is it?" Mr. Kaiba said in a grogy voice.  
  
" Hello, Mr. Kaiba, I need another ride to work, can you give me a ride, since my car is still at work?" I  
  
asked.  
  
" Oh, Ms. Tokashi, of course I will." Mr. Kaiba said. I heard the little boy chanting, Seto's got a girlfriend,  
  
Seto's got a girlfriend!  
  
" Thank you Mr. Kaiba." I said.  
  
" Yeah, I guess, Oh, and you don't have to call me Mr. Kaiba, you can call me Seto, or just Kaiba if you like.  
  
I just can't stand being called Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba said.  
  
" Ok, Kaiba, See you in a little while. Bye," I said.  
  
" Bye." He said. I hung up the phone. What was happening to me? What was this feeling I was getting?  
  
No, Anything but that. I'll call it a slight crush for the moment. I mean forever. I must fufill my duties as an  
  
assasin. I must kill him. I must never fall in love. Love is for the weak. I am not weak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I saw Kaiba's limo in the distance. I ran outside. My heart was beating rapidly. Really, What was this  
  
feeling I got whenever I spoke to him, or he was in my presence? I must get to the bottom of it. The limo  
  
stopped right in front of me. I walked to the door of it and opened it. I stepped inside the limo, then sat  
  
down and closed the door.  
  
" Good morning Raven." Kaiba said.  
  
" Good Morning Kaiba." I said, with one of those smile things. What!!! I smiled? This is not happening to  
  
me! I never smile! Anymore at least. " So, How are you doing this morning?"  
  
" Normal." he replied. I can't belive I just said that. I'm supossed to be emotionless. Emotionless, as in not  
  
caring for anyone but myself. I have learned never to trust anyone. I caught a smile from him in the corner  
  
of my eye. I smiled back. What is happening to me? What? Oh, Kami-sama, tell me what is wrong with me?  
  
I must know.  
  
We arived at the KaibaCorporation building. We went our seperate ways. I let the work day go. Kaiba had  
  
three meetings next week, there were three people who wanted jobs, and some kids want to duel him. Wow,  
  
Kaiba is a really busy guy, but do I care? Yes, I mean No No! The work day had finally ended.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was at home. The TV was on. The TV went to a comercial. It was a Kaiba Corporation comercial. My  
  
heart went to the moon. I quikly grabbed it back. I didn't need feeling for anyone.  
  
The phone rang. I ran to pick it up.  
  
  
  
" Hello?" I asked.  
  
" Hello, this is Kaiba."  
  
" Kaiba?' I was puzzled.  
  
" Yeah, I just wanted to know,um, well I don't have any plans tonight, so I was wondering, if you um well  
  
want to go out to dinner?" He asked.  
  
" Kaiba, I'm speachless, of course I will!" I blurted out. Oh great. Just peachy. I had a date tonight with the  
  
guy I was supposed to be killing.  
  
" Well then tonight at 8:00 sound good to you?"he asked.  
  
" If its good for you!" I blurted once again.  
  
" Great! I'll pick you up then I guess!" He said. He sounded so happy. He then hung up without another  
  
word. My heart went to Jupiter this time. I let it fly as far as it wanted.  
  
The phone rang again. I put it up to my ear.  
  
" Hello," I said.  
  
" Ahh, yes little Raven. I was wondering how your quest to kill Seto Kaiba was going." Boss said.  
  
" Fine, I just need to find the right moment. like to night. He asked my out on a date. I'll get him to invite  
  
me over to his mansion, then his death." I said.  
  
  
  
" How dispicable Raven, I LOVE IT!!!"  
  
" I knew you would sir."  
  
" I'll be at his manision tonight to see your kill."  
  
  
  
" But, Sir,"  
  
" But nothing I want to see your kill. See you tonight my lady."  
  
" Good bye." I said. My kami-Sama. What the heck was I supposed to do? I, I really, umm, d,don't w,want  
  
to k,kill him. I mentally slapped myself. What the heck are you thinking girl? YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED  
  
TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR VICTIM!!! Oh, great, I just said I loved him. Ok, So what if it was true. I  
  
DID LOVE him. I had to tell Seto about this, the whole shebang. I hope it goes alright.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Umi Kaiba: YaY!!!! I WON!!! *glomps Seto*  
  
Mokuba: Big Brother, Help me!  
  
Seto: How can I help you Mokuba with, this, this, thing hanging on me?  
  
Umi Kaiba: Well off to write Chapter 4!!!! R&R!!!!^_^ 


	4. Our lives are in danger

I OWN NOTHING!!! except for Raven!!!  
  
Umi Kaiba: I gotta write! Gotta Write!  
  
Mokuba: Weird  
  
Umi Kaiba: Its official. I'm never going update Aishiteru Forever again. Unless people convince me to. Well, Chapter 4!!!!  
  
************************************************* I looked at the clock. It was getting late. Seto should be here by now. I needed to tell him what was going  
  
to happen. I wanted to see him so bad. I ran outside to see if he was coming yet. He wasn't. I was starting  
  
to worry. My Kami-sama, Why was this happening to me? I needed to know. I was afraid for Seto's life, as  
  
well as mine. I guess I truly did love him. I guess that whole Love at first sight thing is true. I wasn't afraid  
  
to admit it anymore. I looked up at the sky and sighed. A full Moon. Beautiful. I heard a car motor close  
  
by. I looked down. Sure enough, Seto was there. I ran to his limo, and opened the door. I then sat down.  
  
Seto and I were silent. I decided to tell him now. Seto and I started to talk at the same time.  
  
" I'll go first." He said.  
  
" No I'll go first." I said.  
  
" I'll go first. Its really important."  
  
" I bet its not as important than what I have to say. It involves our lives." I explained.  
  
" Then I guess it is more important then. Shoot." He replied.  
  
" Ok, I have another job than at your company. I am on one of my missions. My seventh to be exact. My  
  
other job is, is, an an, Assasin. I am an assasin that was sent to kill you. But, I decided that, I don't want to  
  
kill you Seto. I can't kill someone that I, I," I studdered.  
  
" Come on Raven spit it." Seto said. His face was all tensed up. I sensed fright in his sapphire eyes.  
  
" Seto Kaiba, I love you."I studdered again. I felt tears running down my face. I quickly looked down at my  
  
feet. It was quite embarassing to cry. I hadn't done it in front of someone in so long. I felt a hand on my  
  
shoulder.  
  
" Wow, that really is more important than what I was going to say Raven." Seto said with a faint smile, I  
  
could tell that he was surprised and in a slight state of shock. I looked up into his eyes. His eyes were so  
  
beautiful.  
  
I let my arms fly around his neck and hug him. I then burried my head in his chest. I needed a shoulder to  
  
cry on. It was like all my emotions from all these years were realesed by him. I could tell he was surprised  
  
to have this happen so quickly. I looked up at him, then held him tighter to my body. I started to cry even  
  
harder. I felt Seto place his arm around me.  
  
" It's going to be ok." I thought I heard him wisper. I knew at that moment, I loved him more than anything  
  
in the world to this day. I just knew. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My crying stoped. Thank Kami-Sama. I noticed the limo stopped. I quickly let loose of Seto and acted like  
  
Nothing even happened. Seto opened the door and got out. He offered his hand to help me out of the limo.  
  
I accepted it. I looked into his eyes again. This time they told me about his anger. Was he mad at me? Or  
  
was I just losing my being able to read people through their eyes ability? Or was Seto just that hard to figure  
  
out?  
  
We walked into the restarant. I noticed it was the fanciest restuarant in town. I never got to eat here. I  
  
never thought I would either.  
  
I walked closly behing Seto. I was afraid. I was afraid of what could happen tonight. Either way, Seto, the  
  
Boss, or myself was going to die. I knew it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto and I had ordered our food and had started to eat it. I decided I had to speak up. I might be able to  
  
save his life at least. That was all that mattered to me at the moment. I didn't care about myself any more.  
  
" Seto, tonight after dinner, we have to go back to your place and act out a scene like I'm going to kill you. I  
  
accidentally invited my boss, my other boss to see me kill you. I didn't want to accept it that I did in fact  
  
love  
  
you then. He thinks I'm going to kill you for him, but then, I pull my gun at him instead. He will take your  
  
place as my seventh victim. Also my very last." I explained. Seto looked at me weird.  
  
" Sounds good to me. By the way what is his name? I know its rude but, there are a million people that  
  
want to kill me." Seto asked.  
  
" So you're not mad at me?" I asked.  
  
" No, the whole I'm going to kill you thing isn't new to me." He replied.  
  
" Oh, and my boss' name is, Akira Watanbe." I said.  
  
" I know him, He was my adoptive father's uncle." Seto explained. I gasped. I was so surprised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto and I left the restarant with evil smirks of total doom on our faces. We both had equaly menacing  
  
ones. Seto and I sat down into the limo and drove off towards the Kaiba mansion. The two of us had  
  
planned the whole thing out. I won't spoil out plan. I saw the Kaiba mansion ahead. My heart started to  
  
beat rapidly. I was so scared. I still was afraid for Seto's life. We got out of the limo and walked towards  
  
the mansion. We walked in and Mokuba, I think his name was, greeted us.  
  
" Good Evening Seto! How did your little date go?" Mokuba asked.  
  
" I'll tell you later Mokuba, Right now you need to go to your room and stay there until I come and get you  
  
personally. " Seto explained. Mokuba nodded and obayed him. Seto and I walked out to the balcony on the  
  
third floor. It was the perfect scene for a murder. My heart was beating uncontrolably. I was breathing  
  
hard as well.  
  
" Well Well Well, What do we have here? Raven and her little victim of death? Come on Raven kill him  
  
already." *********************************************** Umi Kaiba: I made a cliffie! YAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!! Mokuba: Strange strange person. Umi Kaiba: Oh well. R&R PLZ!!!! 


	5. Blood, Guns, knives, No Mercy

Umi Kaiba: Wow, chapter five!!! i now stuff is going fast but, I like it! Sorry for the long update time. I had to torment you people!   
Mokuba: Whatever.  
Umi Kaiba: He's tiered or something. Well read CHAPTER FIVE!!!!  
**********************************  
" Y, Yes boss." Said as I pulled ou my gun and aimed it at Seto's head. he tryied to give a surprised look. His look failed.  
  
" You fell in love with him didn't you Raven? I thought I told you that you should never show any emotions for anyone?" The Boss asked. I nodded.  
  
" Yes I did. I told him that." I said.  
  
" Well, I guess you won't kill him then. I thought you would be the first person I trained to actually never fall for anyone. No, this was the worst. You fall in love with my worst enemy? He killed my nephew! I needed my revenge! So I guess I will have to kill you myself Seto Kaiba!" the boss screamed as he pointed a gun at Seto's heart. I ran towards the boss and atempeted to kick the gun out of his hand, but it was too late. I heard a gun shot, then a scream of pain, then a laugh. I looked behind me. Seto was lying on the floor clenching his side. (Neo() you know where dis is going don't cha?)  
  
" Now look at your precious little boy friend Now!!! The proud Seto Kaiba lying on the floor like the pathedic dog he is! My dream come true!" The boss said.  
  
" Really? Was this part of your dream as well?" I said with tears running down my face. I pulled out a knife and stuck it right in his face and then slowly forced him to walk backward into the window.  
  
" Please Raven! Have Mercy!" He said.  
  
" You didn't show any sympathy for Seto, So why should I do the same for you?" I said.  
  
" Beacause this is why!" He said as he put his gun to my neck. I felt my face go pale. I quickly thoiught up a solution.  
  
" That's Why? How pathedic!" I said as I pushed him out the window. I heard a gunshot and I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. He had shot me.  
  
" ROT IN HELL YOU BASTARD!!!" I screamed as I shot my gun at the falling man. I didn't feel any pain anymore except for heartache for Seto. I was satisfied with my seventh and final kill. I ran towards Seto. He was barely alive. Tears started to pour down my face once again.  
*********************************  
Umi Kaiba: Sorry! Not a long chapter. I now people will be mad at me for the next chapter. It will be the final chapter except for an epilouge. I'm sorry, and I won't mind the flames cuz I know people will be disapointed with me. BYE!!! 


	6. No, I won't allow this to happen!

Umi Kaiba: changed my mind about the epilouge thing, and Neo, you are so gonna like this chapter. Everyone else, PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS ONE LITTLE ACTION! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU PEOPLE!!!  
all of YGO cast: O_O   
Yugi: Whats wrong with Umi Kaiba?  
Seto: I think some odd version of a emotional breakdown.  
Mokuba: Youses wills gets used tos its!  
Joey: Hey! the little lady talks like me now!  
Mokuba: SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE AND THEN STICK A CHIKEN LEG UP YOUR ASS YOU MUTT!   
Ryou: was that Seto or Mokuba?  
Everyone but Umi Kaiba: I dunno!  
Umi Kaiba: PLEASE PEOPLE DON"T FLAME ME FOR THIS!!!   
*****************Chapter Six*****************  
  
Seto was just lying there. To me he looked lifeless body, but I knew he couldn't be. I did love him. I didn't know how I would live without him.   
I kneeled down next to him. Blood was everywhere to be found.  
  
" Seto, are you still alive?" I asked as I placed my hand over his hand, which was ontop of his wound.  
  
" What do y, you think? i'm t, talking to you right?" He muttered.  
  
" Seto, why did this happen to you why?"  
  
" Fate."  
  
" Seto, I truly do love you more than anything in the universe. I truly do. You melted my heart of total ice. I need to thank you for that."  
  
" Y,your welcome. I love you more than anything as well. Please tell Mokuba, and this goes for you too, that I will always be there for the two of you, even though you can't see me, I will be there for the two of you." Seto said. He faintly gave a true smile. Not a smirk but a true smile of love and happiness. His eyes slowly rolled back into his head. His eyes closed.  
  
" Seto?! Seto?! Seto?! GOD DAMNIT SETO KAIBA!!! YOU DIED ON ME!!!" I screamed. A river of sorrow pouring down my face. My one true love, the one person in the world who melted my heart of ice, dead. Seto Kaiba was dead.  
I put my arm under his neck and lifted him up to my body. I had my arms wrapped around him. I craddled his head on my shoulder as I hugged him even tighter than before.   
  
" HOW DARE YOU DIE SETO KAIBA! HOW DARE YOU!!!" I screamed as I cried. I could have said that I drowned the whole world in tears of sorrow. I then passionatly kissed his dead lips. I felt more depressed than I had ever felt before. I loved him so much. How come everything that I loved had to die? Why?   
  
I continued to cry the night away.  
***************************************  
Umi Kaiba: Yes I killed the overly hot and sexy one! I had to! It ties in with the next chapter! really! You people won't like the ending either, ok, Neo will. and Neo, are you happy now? I gave you your figgin' Seto Kaiba death!  
Seto: I'm dead?  
Umi Kaiba: Only in the fic. In the real world you're world leader. Oops! sorry thats my world!  
Mokuba: you truly are obessed with my brother aren't you?  
Umi Kaiba: YUP!!! ^______________^ once again I am so sorry for killing Seto in the fic, but in my world and in most other fan girls worlds,  
  
LET WORLD LEADER SETO KAIBA LIVE FOREVER!!! FOREVER I SAY! HE'S TO HOT AND SEXY TO DIE! SO, LET WORLD LEADER SETO KAIBA LIVE FOREVER!!! MUWAHAHAHAH! MUWAHAHAHA! MUWAHAHAHA!!!! ahem, sorry, that was my yami taking over my body again! BYE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. A Miracle

Umi Kaiba: Hiya! This was going to be the last chapter, but I got a idea!  
Mokuba: Wow! The insane idiot got an idea!  
Umi Kaiba: You are so mean!   
Mokuba: Thank You!  
Umi Kaiba: Well, lets get down to buisness. Sorry Seto's Angels, I can't get my e-mail system to e-mail you back, I'll try again when I'm done with writing this. And Neo, You are the lucky winner of my weekly drawing for which insane idiot I should kill! (e-mail me, and I will tell ya why!) I know people hate me for killing "The World Leader" but, I HAD TO FIT IN WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! Well chapter 7!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
It was about three long weeks since Seto had died, and it was all my fault. Mokuba was having a hard time adjusting to being CEO.   
  
I was walking home with a few groceries. I set down the bags to get my key out. I opened the door, grabbed my bags and walked to my apartment.   
***************************  
I had just finished putting away all of my groceries. I ploped my butt on the couch and turned on my laptop. I was nosy. I knew I probably didn't have any e-mail or anything, I just was wondering.  
  
" You've got Mail!" My laptop said. My eyes lit up with excitment, yet my heart was beating rapidly. I clicked on the little icon. the e-mail read:  
  
I know what you want Raven Tokashi, I can give it to you. Meet me behind the Kaiba Corporation building at 8:00  
  
I gasped. Did this person really know that I wanted my Seto Kaiba back with me, live and well? I had to find out. This person just might know something. I HAD to go meet this person.  
*****************************  
I looked at the clock on the top of the VCR. 7:34. I better go now If I'm gonna go! I grabbed my key and a jacket, then I ran out the door. It was raining, slightly. I didn't mind. It reminded me of Seto. I don't know why, it just did. Seto, I missed him so much. I looked up towards the Kaiba Corporation building. I wonder how Mokuba is doing? Well, I started to run. I ran as fast as I could. a couple of tears flowing down my face.   
*******************************  
  
I had arived at my destination. No one was there. I walked farther into the darkness.  
  
" Hello, Raven"   
  
" What!? Who's there?" I said.  
  
" So you listened to me hm? " The person said as she stepped into a little bit of moonlight. " My name is Kyoko. I am your guardian angel." she said. Kyoko was tall. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at me.  
  
" What do you want with me?" I asked.  
  
" I want to save you from yourself. I want to give you a chance at something. Desipite your past actions, I think you have changed enough. I want to let you re-live the last two days you had with Seto so you can explain some things." She said.  
  
" You mean, I would be going into the past for two days? and I could..."  
  
" No," She cut me off, " You wouldn't be able to change the way things happen, unless, well you should know what to do," Kyoko said to me. But what did she mean by that?  
  
" To follow your heart." she replied.  
  
" Can you read all of my thoughts?" I asked.  
  
" Yes, I can. Good luck to you." She said. Kyoko started to glow with a blinding light. My world went blank.  
  
******************************  
  
I was standing outside, by my car. I saw Seto walking out of the building.   
" It's really Seto, He's alive." I mumbled.  
*******************************  
Umi Kaiba: Wow, that took like um two days to write out!   
Mokuba: Insane.  
Umi Kaiba: I AM NOT INSANE!!!  
Seto: Yes you are.  
Umi Kaiba: I think I need a new muse. YUGI! YAMI! COME HERE PLEASE!!!  
Yami: Whatever.  
Yugi: Ok!  
Umi Kaiba: *picks Mokuba up and throws him out the door, then glomps Seto and ties him to a chair* Welcome ! Yugi, Yami, TO MY INSANE WORLD!!! R&R PWEASE!!! 


	8. Is this really real? Or am I dreaming?

Umi Kaiba: Chapter eight is here! And I'm sorry Seto's Angels, but MY STUPID COMPUTER WON"T LET ME E-MAIL YOU! Stupid piece of junk!  
Yugi: * Pats Umi Kaiba on the back* There there, its ok.  
Umi Kaiba: He's so sweet compared to that brat, oh whats his name again?  
Yami: Mokuba.  
Umi Kaiba: Oh yeah, I changed chapter 7, so if you read it once you gotta go read it again cuz you won't get this chapter very good. Well read chapter eight while I glomp that thing over there! * points to Seto, who is tied to a chair*  
Seto: I hate you.  
***************************  
Chapter 8  
  
**************************  
" Seto! Can you please help me? My car won't start!" I said. Well, My car wouldn't start, just like before. Seto looked at me with his smirk. I placed my hand behind my back and pinched myself. I seriouly thought I was dreaming.  
  
"Of course, I can't just leave an employee stuck here forever can I?" He said, as walked towards me. Was I in heaven? I still coudn't belive my eyes. Before, The great Seto Kaiba was dead, and now he's alive again? My guardian angel really had put me into the past. Seto was working around with the stuff under the hood of my car. I stood there. admiring his determination. I let one of those smiles creep across my face. I was in a state of wonder and amazement.  
  
" There, it should work now." he said. I was still in my wonderous and amazing state. " Are you alive?" He asked me.  
" Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. Must remember, gotta act tough, like I did before I fell in love. I tried to start my car again. I was crossing my fingers and toes for it not to start.   
  
" Nope." I said. I tried to make it sound like I was pretty agivated.   
  
" Well, I guess I'll give you a ride home and call a tow truck in the morning." He said as he beckoned for his limo.   
  
The limo stopped right in front of us. Seto, opened the door and motioned for me to get in. I sat down. The he sat and slammed the door.  
  
" First, I need to know where you live." he asked.  
  
" The apartment complex on 13th street." I replied. " Now I need to tell you something even more important than that."  
  
" Ok, shoot." Seto said. With that worry in his eyes. His big, beautiful, sapphire blue eyes.  
***********************************  
Umi Kaiba: YAY CHAPTER 8 IS DONE!!! Everyone should know whats coming next now shouldn't we? And Neo, you get banned from the computer way too much.   
And I'm not telling if he lives this time around or not!   
Yami: Yeah, and....  
Umi Kaiba: I'll get Yami here to put you in the Shadow realm in you bug me about it!   
Yugi: * Smiles and nods*  
Umi Kaiba: Lets go fry Pegasus' ass!  
Yugi and Yami: Ok!  
Seto: can I come?  
Umi Kaiba: NO!   
Seto: I implore you to reconsider.  
Umi Kaiba: Mmmmm, OK!!! I love that movie, Kung Pow enter the fist. Well lets go fry Pegasus' Ass!   
Everyone: Yeah! remember to review! and you know who you are.   
Umi Kaiba: Yeah your name starts with a 'A' then a 'M,' then another 'A' then a 'N' then a 'D' and you know who you are press the little button down here!  
  
|  
|  
|   
|  
\/ 


	9. Confession number 1

Umi Kaiba: Dis is Chapter nine! YAY!!!   
Yugi: Yeah!  
Yami: *snore snore snore*  
Umi Kaiba and Yugi: YAMI WAKE UP!  
Yami: THERE ARE FISH IN THE BASEMENT THAT EAT DIRTY SOCKS BECAUSE THEY ARE HUNGRY!  
Umi Kaiba and Yugi: O_O  
Yugi: I think you have been watching to many scifi movies latley.  
Umi Kaiba: While the shrimp and me get over Yami's little outburst of insanity, read Chapter nine!  
*******************************  
  
" Ok, being your personal secratary is not my only job. My other job is an assassin. I am an assassin that was sent to kill you." I said. Tears starting to form in my eyes.  
  
" So then what are you wating for? Kill me already." Seto said.  
  
"But thats just it, I DON'T want to kill you." I said. This was easy the second time around.  
  
" Why? You think I'm ..." he started but I cut him off.  
  
" Seto, I, I, I love you." Seto looked at me sort of confused.  
  
" But I just met you this morning, and you just met me this morning." Seto stated.  
  
" You could call it one of those love at first sight things, I guess." I said, as I smiled. I looked out the window of the limo. I was home. I slid out of the limo. I bent down and placed my hand on Seto's cheek. I then lightly kissed his lips. I could tell he was rather surprised at my actions but as soon as I let loose he smiled at me. I turned around and started to walk up to the door, and I could of swore that I heard him say, I love you too, But that was my crazy dream world.  
***************************  
  
I woke up to my alarm clock. I was used to it now. I sprung out of bed as happy and cheery as ever. Wow, I really had changed. I was little miss ' I LOVE to kill, I hate life' but now I'm little miss ' I LOVE the world, and I'm in love with a CEO la di di la la day!'   
  
I quickly ate some pop tarts and got dressed in the pretty blue blouse, the leather pants, Long black hair in bun, and so on and so forth. I grabbed the phone and called Seto's number. Mokuba answered, just like the first time this all happened.  
  
" Hello! This is the Kaiba residence, Mokuba Kaiba speaking." He sounded so happy, care free and kid like. Nothing like the Mokuba I was now used to.  
  
" Hello, Um, is Seto Kaiba in? I need to ask him something."   
  
" Yeah, he's in. Let me go get him. SETO GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE! YOU GOT A PHONE CALL!!!"   
  
Was that just Mokuba? Or did something posese him? He said butt before.  
  
" Yeah, I'm coming Mokuba, and watch your mouth kiddo. Hello?"   
  
" Good Morning Seto! Well, since you gave me a ride home last night, and my car is still at work, can you give me a ride to work today?" I asked. I could hear Mokuba chanting "Oooo! Seto and his girlfriend sittin in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes LOVE, then Comes Maridge, Then comes Seto with a baby carridge!"  
" Shut up Mokuba! Oh yeah sure of course! Yeah, I guess I have too! " He said. I could tell he was probably blushing at the moment. Thats it! He did mumble 'I love you too' last night! Oh yeah! Score for me!   
" Then I guess I should let you go take care of that monster. See you in a while!"  
" yeah go take care of the monster! Heh, Heh! Bye.  
" Bye!"  
  
I set down the phone and sighed. I couldn't wait to see him, talk to him. I still couldn't get it through my head that this was real, and Seto was alive.   
  
I ran outside to wait for Seto to come pick me up.  
*******************************  
  
Umi Kaiba: Chappie nine of my ficcy! WHEEEE!   
Yami: Now whos the insane one.  
Umi Kaiba: Mokuba.  
Yugi : I thought thats what she would say.  
Seto: Can someone PLEASE untie me?   
Yugi and Yami: NO!  
Umi Kaiba: Yeah, what they said.  
Mokuba*from outside in the snow*: Please, somebody let me in! its (censor) cold out here!   
Seto: Let him in.  
Umi Kaiba: Let me think, The brat cusses uncontrolably, He insults me every chance he gets. NO I DONT THINK SO! R&R please! 


	10. Confession number 2

Umi Kaiba: Its 2:53 AM. My friends are gonna be so proud of me for staying up past 1, Well thank you people for liking a sad attept at romance.  
Yuugi: I think it really cool personally.  
Yami: Really it is pretty cool.  
Umi Kaiba: You guys are so sweet! and Kawaii too! Well I gotta hurry this, before my mom wakes up and finds me staying up this late.   
***************************************  
" Raven, I..." Seto said as I cut him off.  
  
" Whatever you are asking me, the answer is yes." I said.  
  
" Who said I was asking you anything?"  
  
" Seto, I hate to break it to ya, but ya just asked me something."   
  
" Raven, I just wanted to say something that I said before, but you probably didn't hear me the first time I said it." he said. I quickly looked into his eyes.  
  
" Anything," I sighed and looked down at my feet on the black carpet of the limo.  
  
" Raven," he said as he placed his thumb under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. " I love you too." I smiled.  
  
" Ok you two little love birds, time to go to work now." the limo driver said. Seto and I obayed.  
  
" Love birds?" I said.  
  
" I guess you could say that." Seto said. I smiled.  
  
" you know, you're the sweetest guy I've ever met." I said.  
  
" Thanks. Most girls I meet only want me for my money." He said.  
  
" Thats hard to belive, I'd say they would go after your looks first." I commented. He smiled. Well, I thought thats what girls would want him for the most.  
********************************  
Almost 5:30, almost time to go home. I started thinking about this whole mess. First Seto dies because of me, then my 'Guardian Angel' says I can relive these last two days, and... OMG TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT HES SUPPOSED TO DIE!!! NO! HE WILL NOT DIE! He can't die! I won't let him.   
  
Four words started to run through my mind. ' Just follow your heart.' What did that mean? Just follow my heart. Do what it tells me to do? I guess thats what she meant.  
" Beep!" Went the little intercom thingy on my desk. I pressed the button to talk.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Um, Raven, can you come into my office for a sec?" Seto said.  
  
" Of course!" I said. I stood up and started to walk to Seto's office. I wonder what he wants?  
**************************************  
I turned the door knob and walked into Seto's office.  
  
" You rang?" I said as I pretended to curtsy.   
  
" All I wanted to know is if you wanted to go out tonight, If you're not doing anyting, because i'm not."  
Seto asked.   
  
" Of course Seto. I'd be bored tonight anyway." I answered.  
  
" Then 8:00?"  
  
" Sure! If its ok with you." I smiled.  
  
" of course it is." Seto said with a sweet smile.  
  
" You'll come pick me up right?" I asked. He nodded.   
" See you tonight then. Bye." I said as walked through the door. Just as I walked through I turned around and blew Seto a kiss, then smiled.  
" Bye." He said, barely above a wisper. I closed the door and walked back to my desk.  
***********************************  
I sat down on the sofa in my apartment. I was trying to get myself back to being crel for the five minutes I had to talk to the boss.  
" Ring! Ring! Ring!"   
I leaned over and picked up the phone.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Ahh, Raven. I just wanted to see how things were going with your kill."  
  
" Perfect sir. He asked me out to dinner, so I'll just get him to take me back to his place, and then I'll kill him."  
  
" Raven, thats dispicable, I LOVE IT!!!"  
  
" I knew you would, sir."  
  
" I love it so much I'm going to watch you do so."  
  
" Sure. The more the merrier."  
  
" Well, Raven, I'll see you tonight."  
  
" Yes, good bye sir."  
  
I slamed the phone down and rushed in my room to get ready for Seto.  
*******************************  
Umi Kaiba: Me gotta go to sleep now!  
Yami: Dark Magic attack! No wait!   
Umi Kaiba: He's sleeping. So is Yugi, so I better go sleep too. 


	11. Facing my fears, following my heart, and...

Umi Kaiba: Chapter eleven, wow, I didn't think any one would like this. Well, I'm still not telling if Seto dies again or not so, STOP ASKING ME!!! BESIDES, IT MIGHT BE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!  
Yugi: Temper,   
Yami: Bad, Umi Kaiba Bad,  
Umi Kaiba: Shaddup or I'll lock you out like I did to Uhh, Whats that kid's name again? Oh yeah Mokuba.  
Read Chapter 11! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**********************  
  
I wore a gold satin blouse with a pair of jeans with a painted on gold Dragon on the right leg. I tried to stuff two knives and a gun in my boots. It was hard, but I did.  
The clock struck 7:55. I was ready. I ran outside to see if Seto was there yet. Nope.   
  
I bit my lip. It was almost time. Could I face my fears, follow my heart, and save Seto's life? I was so nervous. I even felt a little sick.   
  
"I would do anything for you Seto Kaiba, anything." I accidentally said aloud.   
  
I heard a car motor in front of me. I looked up to see Seto's limo. I walked to it and opened to door.  
  
" Good evening Seto!" I said with a huge smile as I sat down.  
  
" Good evening Raven." Seto said, with a really cute smile. I let my smile fade.  
  
" Seto, we gotta go back to your place after dinner." I said.  
  
" Why, can I ask you?"   
  
" Because My other boss invited himself to come see me kill you."  
  
" Ahh." He said.  
  
" You know I'm not really going to kill you, I'm gonna try to kill him." I explained, " And if anything goes wrong with my plan, I need to do this now." I scooted closer to him than I already was. I placed my arms on his sholders, and brought his head close enough to mine that our lips touched. I kissed him, and surprisingly enough, he kissed me back. I never wanted to let loose. It was perfect. I wanted this kiss to last forever.  
  
I felt a tear run down my cheek as I started to remember everthing that was going to happen tonight. Blood, knives, and Seto's death. Seto's extremly painful death. Seto and I finally let loose.  
" I love you more than anything in the world Seto." I said barely above a wisper. I intended for him only to hear.  
  
" I love you more than anything as well." Seto said in the same tone as I did. I smiled.  
***************************  
  
Seto and I had ordered our food, and it was coming towards us. We ate our meal quiet as can be. I was lost in thought. Less than two hours and it would be the time Seto would die. My heart was beating rapidly again. I wanted to just leave and kill my other boss now. Seto broke the silence.  
  
" You know, I'm totally used to that whole I'm gonna kill you thing. By the way what's his name?"   
  
" Akira Watanbe."  
  
" He was my adopted father's uncle."  
  
" that explains it. But why would he want to kill you?"  
  
" I killed my adoptive father."  
  
" Because he abused you in every way humanly possible right?"  
  
" Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
" Same thing happened to me as a kid."  
  
" So you went through painful crap all your life?"  
  
" Yup."  
*******************  
I stood there staring up at the moon. It was almost time to face my fears and follow my heart.  
  
" Let's go." Seto said.  
  
" First, You know Its gonna get really bloody, second, you will need this stuff. You'll know when to use it." I said as I handed him my gun and one of my knives. He nodded and we started to walk up to Seto's bedroom. My heart pounded. My eyes watered. The images from the first time this all happened flashed through my mind. I stopped walking up the stairs. Seto and I were almost to his bedroom.  
  
" I can't do this." I said. My legs trembleing.  
  
" Raven, You're going to have to face your fears eventually." He said.  
  
" You're right. I have to face my fears and follow my heart. Now." I said wiping my face of tears.  
  
" Come on, Everything will turn out perfect in the end. Trust me." He said with a smile. I smiled back.   
  
" Let's do this ."  
*********************  
Umi Kaiba: Oooo, A CLIFFIE!!! I gotta go write 12 now, Ja Ne! 


	12. A Bloody death

Umi Kaiba: This storwy going good dontcha think! And I wuv all u guys! And I am sooooo sorry about the long wait. First, I wanted to let you people hang there, and second my god damn computer wouldn't let me go on to ff.net and login.  
Mokuba: She Let me in! Finally  
Umi Kaiba: Well I found out your birtday is in July, and so is mine! So us July people gotta stick together.   
Ryou: Yeah and she acidentally blabed that...  
Bakura: SHE HAS A CRUSH ON MOKUBA!!!   
Umi Kaiba: I DO NOT!!! ok yes I do.  
Yugi: I didn't know that!  
Yami: Nither did I aibou, nither did I  
Umi Kaiba: On with the fic!  
******************  
" Well, Well, Well, If it isn't Raven and her victim of death, come on Raven, kill him already." the boss ordered. I obayed. I pulled out my knife and held it by Seto neck.   
  
" Follow my lead." I wispered.  
  
" Don't tell me Raven, You fell in love with him? I told you never to show emotions. Emotions are for the weak."  
  
" Yeah, You're right, I did fall in love with him." I said.  
  
" Then I guess you're not gonna kill him your self then. Oh well, all the better for me. My Revenge for Mr. Kaiba here killing my nephew." The boss said as he aimed his gun at Seto's heart. It was time.  
  
" I love you Seto, never forget me." I mumbled. Seto gave me a confused look.  
  
" Die Seto Kaiba!" The boss screamed. His finger pulled the triger. I quickly pushed Seto out of the way of the bullet. I followed my heart alright, and got it shot too. I said I would do anything for Seto, and I did. I gave my life to him.   
  
I was lying on the ground. Blood every where. At least when Seto got shot, it didn't go through his heart.  
  
I felt myself fading away. I was dying. My world went blank.  
**********************  
  
" Raven, Raven! Are you alright?" I heard Seto saying. I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
" Yeah, For the moment." I chocked out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I promised everything would be ok, I was wrong."  
  
" No, No, This is what I planed to happen. " Seto looked at me. HIs eyes full of pain and sorrow.   
  
" Why does everyone I love have to have die?" He muttered to himself.  
  
" You still have Mokuba but Seto, remember one thing forever, I love you and always will. I will remain in your heart forever and forever always. You might not be able to see me, but, I'll still be there, Good Bye Seto Kaiba, My Love." I chocked out. My eyes closed. I felt a tear land on my cheek, then a kiss on my lips. That was my end.  
*******************  
Umi Kaiba: How sweet!   
Mokuba: How sad!  
Yami: What a tearjerker!  
Yugi: O_O YOU KILLED RAVEN!!!   
Umi Kaiba: Did I? Look over there.  
Yugi: Oh.  
Mokuba: a lot has happened since YOU LOCKED ME OUT OF THE BUILDING!!!  
Umi Kaiba: Sorry Mokuba.  
Seto: Would someone untie me please? 


	13. What in the world did that mean?

Umi Kaiba: This will get really confusing, and this is a little note to some one who thought my fic was corney, using those words, GO THE HELL AWAY YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! IF YOU THINK IS CORNEY, STAY AWAY FROM THE CORNEY!!! ME AND MY LOYAL FANS LIKE THE CORNEYNESS OF MY FIC, SO THIS IS MY CORNEY, STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER FUCKING, GOD DAMN CORNEY SHIT!!! There, a little bit of my attitude problem. I could add more cuss words if you like you ass! ^_^  
Everyone: O_O  
Mokuba: Ha, ha, Ok! Back to the first thing she said, Yeah! But interesting!  
Seto: Yeah and this demon over here finally untied me!  
Umi Kaiba: I've been feeling really nice latly! (except to the mother fucking ass who called my story corney)  
Yami: That explains it.  
Umi Kaiba: Read Lucky LAST number 13!  
***************************  
" No Pharoh! If Seto Is banned from all of Egypt, I go with him!" A Girl screamed. Her red eyes shined in the red fire. Her long black hair waved in the wind.  
  
" Raven no, You are staying here to live out your life. I lost the duel with him, and I didn't die, that means I'm banned from Egypt for all eternity." High Priest Seto explained.  
  
" But Seto, you didn't lose. You always will be the hero in my eyes." Raven said.  
  
" That's just it, Your eyes don't count, only the Pharoh's do."   
  
" Seto, you can't leave! I'm coming with you!" Raven screamed as High Priest Seto walked towards the city border. She fell to her knees. " SETO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! TAKE ME AWAY!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" She screamed as a waterfall of tears poured down her face. " TAKE ME AWAY!!! I LOVE YOU SETO!!!" Seto looked back at her. He mouthed the words, I love you too, before he continued on ward out of the city. His brown hair blew in the wind. His deep blue eyes stared forward with pure concentration.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What the heck was that! Am I dead? What is happening? Really? Am I dead? Or alive? I slowly tried to open my eyes. It worked. I saw Seto sitting, staring into nothing, Mokuba, lying on a sofa. I was alive! Seto was alive! I tried to talk.  
  
" S, Seto?" I called. He looked at me. His jaw dropped, then his mouth curved into a big smile.  
  
" Raven, You're ok! " Seto said as he rushed to my bed side.  
  
" Yeah, I think so this time." I said.  
  
' This is so weird, all of the doctors were saying that you were going to die! This is impossible!" Seto said. I saw a few tears run down his face each time he blinked. I could clearly see he was happy, I was happy as well, But, Kyoko had said, that I couldn't change what happened, unless, I followed my heart. I guess I did the right thing.  
  
" Good Morning!" I heard a female doctor say. Wait a second, That sounded like Kyoko. I looked at her. OMG it was Kyoko!   
  
" I see Raven has woken up!" She said.  
  
" Yeah." Seto said with a smile on his face.  
  
" I'm going to ask the to of you to leave please. I want to talk to Ms. Tokashi alone." She asked.  
  
Seto nodded and went to pick Mokuba up. He left the room. Kyoko closed the door.   
  
" So you did what I said?" Kyoko asked me.  
  
" Yeah, and I guess it really worked. Thank you. He means the world to me. I've surrendered my body, heart, and soul to him." I replied. Kyoko smiled.  
  
" Well since I think you're ok, I'm going to let you leave the hospital today. What's the reason to keep you here? And I'm sure you can walk, besides, If you can't, well you get Seto to carry you!" She said. I gigled.  
  
" Yeah, sounds like a plan to me!" I said as Kyoko unhooked me from all of the machines.  
  
" Now you need to promise me you'll take good care of him. Men are a big responsibillity you know." Kyoko said.  
  
" He can't be too hard."I replied as she helped me out of the hospital bed. She picked up my clothes and handed them to me.  
  
" I think you can get dressed yourself." She said. I smiled.  
  
" Thank you for everything, wait don't I have a hospital bill?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah, that twenty in your left pocket." She said. I grabbed my pants and pulled out the twenty and gave it to her. " Thanks!"  
" Don't mention it!" I said as she walked out of my room. I got dressed and walked towards the door. It was really hard to. I still was weak. I placed my hand on the door handle, and... Seto opened the door at the same time. I lost my weak balance, and Seto caught me.  
  
" I take it you can go home." Seto said.  
  
" Yeah!" I said.  
  
" So this is Raven Tokashi? Wow! you scored big Seto!" Mokuba said he had woken up and was very sleepy sounding to me.  
  
" Yeah, I'm Raven Tokashi."I expalined to Mokuba.  
  
" She really is pretty Seto, and she's got a nice figure too. She's got nice curves." Mokuba said. Seto blushed. I sighed then smiled.  
  
" Mokuba, a 12 year old shoudn't be talking like that." Seto said.  
  
" Well times have changed and we talk like this at school! some of the girls even call us truckers cuz we cuss so much. Ooops! I shouldn't told ya that!" Mokuba cried in protest.  
  
" Let's go before you two start a riot." I said.  
  
" Yeah!" Mokuba said, with a kinda sensual smile. I was about to slap that kid.  
  
" What do you let that kid watch on tv? The Playboy channel?" I asked.  
  
" No Way! I don't even watch it!" Seto said as he blushed more.  
  
" You two are goofballs when you're together." I comented. Mokuba nodded again. They really were two goofy little things when they were together. Only one thing was on my mind. That dream I had. About ancient Egypt, and me, and Seto, and a pharoh. Puzzled me beyond belief. And why? It meant something, I knew it. Well, It wasn't important now, so why care? I should just care about Seto and I living a happy teenage life. Without, killing, with love, but I now know, that my job DOESN'T come first after all. My boyfriend does.  
*********************   
Umi Kaiba: WARNING!!! I WILL BE WRITING MORE ABOUT THESE TWO TOGETHER SO LOYAL FANS, HANG IN THERE!!!  
Mokuba: What shes trying to say is theres gonna be sequel and a prequel thing, like what happened in...  
Yugi: Shut up or you'll ruin her ideas!  
Yami: They involve us this time!  
Seto: and more me to come.  
Raven: Yeah, but some mother fucking ass hole called my love life corney. YOU SHALL PAY YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS HOLE!!! I HATE YOUR FUCKING ASS, AND THE REST OF YOU TOO!!! SO BE AFRAID!!! I AM A TRAINED TEENAGED ASSASSIN!!!  
Umi Kaiba: Well, I hope you liked this last chapter, I'm gonna go make the thigy that happened in ancient egypt, its called Love is Forever. Bye Bye!!! ^_^ 


	14. Alternate ending original chapter 7

Yami no Ryu Sakura: This was the extremly short chapter that was supposed to end My Job Comes First, before I got the idea. This is a alternate ending, This is the orginal chapter seven.  
******************************  
How can I live without you here?  
  
  
My life's work. Gone. My family. Dead. My friends. Dead. The one true love of my life. Dead. That was what hurt me the most. Seto was the one person who had been able to melt my heart of ice. My heart froze up once again. I didn't know what to do with myself. I quit my job at Kaiba Corporation bcause it reminded me too much of Seto. And I didn't want anything to do with the name " Kaiba" again. I told Mokuba that Seto would always be there for us. Mokuba was just as sad as I was.  
  
I walked out to my car, I decided to pay Seto a short visit at the cemetery.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was in front of Seto's grave. It read, Seto Kaiba October 25, 1985- November 25, 2002 You will remain a part of the world forever. Let you rest in peace. I placed a bouque of red roses on his grave. Tears pouring down my face once again because of him. I loved him.  
  
" Seto, you must still remember I will always love you and will forever more. You have a permanent space in my heart. I hope you can hear me Seto. I just hope you're in a better place now. Seto, I just can't live without you! I love you Seto Kaiba." I muttered in between sobs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat in my bedroom. I thought up an idea. It would solve my pain forever. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. Tears running down my face, Lightning flashing outside. I knew I looked determined at the moment. I could feel it. I grabbed a large knife and headed back to my bedroom and sat sown on my bed. This was it. The moment in time where all of my pain ended. I raised the knife to my heart. It started to beat faster and faster. This was it. The one way I could be with my Seto once again. I shoved the knife through my heart. I felt myself fall backward onto my bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I love you Seto Kaiba."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FIN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami no Ryu Sakura: Yeah, and I almost put that up instead of what I did. Kinda sad, really short! I decided to put this up because I got 53 reviews for the original story. 


End file.
